6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
On Your Mark, Get Set... Date
On Your Mark, Get Set... Date is the 90th episode of the series and the 10th episode of the final season, which aired on February 11, 2010 in Canada on Teletoon and on June 7, 2010 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot Jonesy and Nikki are flirting with each other outside the Big Squeeze, much to the disgust of the gang. Wyatt notes that it's been a heck of a dry spell when it comes to dates, and Caitlin points out that within the first five minutes of a date you know whether the person sucks. Nikki sarcastically suggests speed-dating, and the table perks up. Nikki tries to tell them she was being sarcastic, but Jonesy says it's actually a good idea; besides, he needs a new job. He then says that he'll set it up: $10 per participant. Caitlin and Jen are at the table. Jen is worrying about speed rejection when Jonesy comes up with a list that is getting fuller and fuller. He states that this is going to go great. Caitlin then tells Jen that she'll help out, and proceeds to recommend being nice. Jonesy says this is dumb; you should be mean and unattainable. They then turn it into a contest; whichever method gets more dates is the better contest. Nikki thinks this is stupid, and advises them to be theirselves, but neither one listens. The food court is full of couples ready to start. Jonesy, meanwhile, is giving Jen some advice. Wyatt then arrives and asks if Jonesy has any suggestions for him, and Jonesy suggests that if he can't think of anything to talk about, he should sing; besides, that'll help him avoid putting his foot in his mouth. Wyatt then walks to a table and Jen voices second thoughts about this. Jonesy comforts her, and hands her a cheat sheet. Nikki grabs the sheet and realizes two things; firstly, Jonesy used the lines on her, and secondly, said lines worked. Jonesy then takes the sheet back, hands it to Jen, and pushes her off. He then walks to the center of the food court and announces the rules, which state that each date lasts three minutes, and that when the session is over, the parties should pick whomever they want to go out with again. To make things less awkward, the picks will be done in private; however, both parties must choose each other in order to receive a second date offer. Nikki then rings the bell, and the dates begin. Jen's starts off poorly; the two are silent. Jen then checks the cheat sheet and, remembering Jonesy's advice, tells the guy she doesn't like him. Caitlin's isn't going any better; she tells her guy that she's up for anything. The response? "I hunt squirrels and dress them in little polyester pants." Jude is with another girl. They are getting to know each other when, in the middle of a statement, a fly flies into Jude's throat. Wyatt is meanwhile meeting with another girl; he can't think of anything to say, so he picks up his guitar, ready to play and sing. He hits a chord, and his A string breaks, hitting his date in the eye. The bell rings, and they move on to their next date. Caitlin's is with an Asian guy who is really polite and willing to do whatever she wants, which runs contrary to Caitlin's strategy. Jen meanwhile is with a twin of the guy, who is bragging about his feats. Each time he opens his mouth with another tale, Jen beats him to the punch with something more outrageous. Wyatt has moved on to his next date. The first thing he notices is that she's the new Grind Me barista. He puts away his five-stringed guitar, saying he won't need it. The bell rings, and Caitlin and Jen pair up with the same two guys. The guys argue that they're new, but the girls tell them that they just saw each other. Suddenly, one turns around and says hi to Caitlin; at this, Caitlin and Jen realize that the two are twins. Caitlin settles in comfortably; Jen, hunting for a response, consults her list and finds Rule Number 3: No matter what, you're always right. She tells her new date this, and he accepts this, much to Nikki's confusion and Jonesy's excitement. Jude has meanwhile moved on to a nerdy girl. He meets her and learns that the girl is none other than Starr. After a bit of discussion, he learns that she's turned into a nerd. Starr wants to start things again, but Jude is unsure; in fact, he is a little scared by her, and announces a "ding" and runs off, saying that their time is up. Starr calls after him that he can't do that, but the bell then rings, and she realizes that according to the rules, their date is indeed over. Nikki is counting out the results. She says that only one of Wyatt's dates picked him back. Wyatt is at first morose, but when he sees that it's the barista, he perks up. This causes his friends to ask whether he's after her or the coffee, and Wyatt states that it's definitely her. Nikki then shows who picked Caitlin back; pretty much every guy. Caitlin cheers this until she learns that Jen got the same number of dates. They both got their top pick; interestingly, both chose a twin. Jonesy says that this is great; whomever lasts the longest on the date has the better method. Jen is reluctant, as she doesn't like the idea of them messing with her love life, but she gives in. Nikki then tells Jude that only one girl picked him, and he didn't pick her back. She then holds up her picture. Jude points out that it's Starr. When the gang ask, Jude tells them that she is indeed Starr, who happens to be coming their way. Starr asks him to go to the movies and hands him a ticket. Jude looks around at his friends for guidance, and they all nod that he should. He accepts it, but after he leaves, he voices a worry that she's really smart now. Caitlin asks if he's worried he's not a mental match for her, and this starts off a new train of fearful thoughts in his head. The girls are on their date with the twins. Caitlin is doing well with her date, while Jen is uncertain of how to proceed. Jonesy, seated in a booth behind her, says she should knock over her drink. Jen does so, and her date rushes to clean it up. She then commands him to get more napkins, and he goes to do so. Caitlin then spies Jonesy and is about to say something when Jonesy leaves. On his way out, he gives Jen an earpiece through which they can communicate. Caitlin then texts Nikki, saying that Nikki has to help. Wyatt walks into Grind Me and offers his date a flower and asks for coffee. She hands him a cup. Wyatt takes one sip and is smitten with both the girl and her coffee. Jude and Starr exit the theatre. Jude sees some nerds following them and alerts his girlfriend. Starr explains that they are her friends, and they're all really smart. She then asks him for help in solving a dilemma involving space travel, and Jude manages to come up with a solution inadvertently. Starr then tells him that they only allow people with IQs of 130 or above to hang out and gives Jude a test, telling him that he can complete it at home before they leave. After they go, Jude runs through the mall, frantically searching for a genius. Jen is still on her date. Her earpiece crackles, and Jonesy tells her to nod if she can hear him. Jen does, and he tells her to repeat after him. At that point, Nikki comes along and begins to fight with him over possession of the phone. This leads to an interesting scene inside the restaurant, as Jen repeats everything that is said. Because the words are out of context, she sounds slightly insane, and everybody looks at her oddly. A screech of feedback then crackles in Jen's ear, and she removes the piece. She then explains it away as a migraine headache. Outside, meanwhile, Nikki has gotten possession of Jonesy's phone. Jonesy states that he thought she'd be more supportive of him, especially since speed dating was her idea. Wyatt and his date are by the fountain, sipping coffee. He has learned that she doesn't go to movies or watch TV. He asks her about music and learns she's into country. Wyatt is about to break up when Jude skates by, advertising that he's looking for a genius. As he passes, a breeze wafts the scent of the barista over to Wyatt. She smells of coffee, and Wyatt falls in love again. Jude skates by Burger McFlipster's. Inside, he hears Wayne berating a customer because the customer does not appreciate the genius of a certain movie. Jude notes that Wayne always says he's the smartest guy in the mall, and skates inside. He outlines his problem for Wayne, and Wayne agrees to help him out and do the test in exchange for money. Jude agrees and hands over the coins in his pocket before skating out, promising Wayne that he'll get paid tomorrow. Wayne then heads into the meat locker, where a TV is set up. Wayne is about to start the test when he sees a movie playing; he then decides to watch because it will get his brain working. Jen is not doing well, as Jonesy is nowhere to be seen. At that moment, a heavily disguised busboy shows up: it is Jonesy. Nikki then arrives, as a mustachioed waitress, and tells him that table 4 needs to be cleaned. They then begin to fight over it. Jen and Caitlin join in, and Tom, insulted, stands up and demands to know if Caitlin is into the waitress. Caitlin denies that she is and to prove it grabs him and gives him a big kiss. Unfortunately, she has accidentally grabbed Jen's date, Todd. Jen, angry, grabs Tom and begins to kiss him. An angry makeout session ensues. The real waitress then comes by; seeing where things are headed, she orders everyone to leave. As they go, Jonesy asks Nikki who won the bet, and Nikki states that it was Tom and Todd. She is right; Tom and Todd are both lovestruck and happy. The next day, Wyatt and his girlfriend are once again by the fountain. Wyatt announces to her that he wrote her a song and begins to play. It is about coffee more than her, and she begins to suspect that Wyatt likes her because she makes coffee. Wyatt denies this, but once again sticks his foot in his mouth. Kungfootsies has finished, and Wayne is about to start the test. Another movie comes on, and he starts to watch. A few hours later, he has fallen asleep; it is the next day, and there is an exercise program on TV. Suddenly his cell phone rings and he awakens. On the other end is Jude, who will be coming to collect the test in 20 minutes. Wayne agrees, but once he hangs up, he looks at the unfinished test and starts to scribble madly. Jen, Caitlin, and Jude are at the table when Jonesy and Nikki arrive. Jen and Caitlin greet them happily, and Nikki asks why they aren't mad. Jen tells them that they ended up kissing the right people after all, as Tom is a better match for Jen then Todd is, and vice versa. At that moment, Wyatt arrives with coffee for everyone. The gang take sips and say it's excellent joe. Wyatt then tells them that his girlfriend made it, and if she can make coffee this good, it doesn't matter that she likes country music. At this, the gang do spittakes, and Nikki points out that he's using her for the coffee. Wyatt is offended, and he tells them so, adding that he's on his way to buy a present for caffeine–I mean, Cathleen. He leaves, humbled by this and starting to realize why he's dating her, and Nikki points out what's going to happen. Wyatt stops by the coffee shop with a present. His girlfriend pulls the wrapping paper off, revealing an electric coffee bean grinder. Wyatt states his reasons for getting it and, midway, realizes that he is really using the girl. He apologizes, and she tells him it's okay–she's just not going to make him any more coffee. Jude and Starr are sitting together with the test. Starr reads the score and tells Jude that they have to break up, as she made a pledge to only date smart guys, and a score of 62 is very not smart. She then leaves, and Jude puts his feet on the table, saying that being dumb has never felt as good as it feels now. Wyatt, Jonesy, and Nikki are sitting at the table. Nikki is writing on a piece of paper while Wyatt plays a song of sadness on his guitar. Jen and Caitlin then arrive, dates in tow. They kiss their dates goodbye and takes seats. Wyatt finishes and states that he's going to miss dating Cathleen. Jude then arrives with a cup of coffee made fresh by Wyatt's favorite barista. Wyatt takes the proffered cup and inhales deeply of its scents. Caitlin then asks Nikki what she's doing, and Jude says that she's marking his IQ test. He figured that he might as well take one for real now that there's no pressure. Nikki finishes marking it and gasps. Jude is a genius; he scored 175 on the test. Quotes *'Nikki:' "You know who's the cutest guy around?" Jonesy: "I am." Nikki: "Oop, hold on." (looks around) "Yep. Looks like you win the big prize: me!" (starts making out with Jonesy) Jen: "Ugh! Do you mind?" Jude: "Nasty!" Jen: "Some of us are still single and lonely." Caitlin: "Yeah. I'm totally wasting my high school sweetheart years." Nikki: "Try going on a date or something." Wyatt: "It's been one heck of a dating dry spell." Jen: "And even if you're lucky enough to get a date, you know in the first five minutes if the person sucks." Caitlin: "But then, you've still gotta get through a two hour dinner." Nikki: "You know what you guys should try? Speed dating." (laughs) Caitlin: "That's a great idea!" Nikki: "Uh, no! That was a joke and only a joke. In the event of a real suggestion, you'll be notified without a sarcastic tone. Okay?" Jonesy: "Hold them horses, Nikki. You're onto something there. I could use a new job and this could be the ticket." (Nikki raises her eyebrow.) Jonesy: "Yeah, that's right. I got fired from my job cleaning vacuum cleaners. Way too confusing. Anyway, ten bucks a head times twenty daters, that's uh, carry the six, a ton of coin!" (Nikki sighs in disgust.) Jonesy: "With a participation fee at a reasonable ten dollars, how can you say no? Come on guys. Pay up!" *'Jen:' (sighs) ''"I don't know. Maybe I should try Caitlin's method instead." '''Jonesy:' "Your choice, but Caitlin is single. You'll notice I'm not. Do the math. Let this Jonesy method cheat sheet be the map that guides you from Lonesometown to Happycoupleville." Nikki: "Oh, give me that!" (grabs the sheet and reads it) "Hey! You used these lines on me! What's worse? They worked." Jonesy: "Told ya." (gets elbowed by Nikki) "Ow!" Jen: "If it worked for Nikki, I guess there's a chance for me." Jonesy: "That's it. Off you go." (pushes Jen) *'Starr:' (grading the IQ test Wayne took for Jude) "62." Jude: "Is that good?" Starr: "No. It's very not good. I have to stop seeing you, Jude. I made a pledge only to date smart guys." Jude: "It's okay. Trying to be smart was giving me a headache anyway." Starr: (rolls her eyes and leaves) Jude: (sighs in relief) "Being dumb never felt so good." *'Caitlin:' (watching Nikki scribble on a notebook) "What are you doing anyway?" Jude: "Marking my IQ test. Figured I should give it a go for real to see exactly how many slices I am short of a loaf." (sees Nikki give a surprised look) "So?" Nikki: "Whoa." Jude: "That bad, huh?" Nikki: "Jude, you're a genius!" Caitlin: "Is that that sarcastic tone again?" Nikki: "Nope. He scored 175." (The gang cheers.) Trivia *Starr has turned from being a goth to being a nerdy girl. *Final appearance of Starr. *The episode name is a take-off on term used in racing where people warm up to race: On your mark, get set, go. *'Running Gag:' People stating that speed dating was Nikki's idea and Nikki getting agitated because she meant it as a joke. Gallery Tumblr m2aoz9uAGt1rswk8so1 1280.jpg|Looks like you win the big prize: me! NikkiB.png|Nikki is about to ring the bell. JenA.png|Jen, talking to a guy. JonesyB.png|Jonesy face-palms himself after watching Jen. CatlinA.png|Caitlin talks to a guy. NikkiC.png|Nikki is a bit nervous and freaked out after watching Caitlin. JudeA.png|Jude, after swallowing a bug. Starre.png|Starr's new look as a nerd. Unnamed Asian Guy tells someone something.jpg|One of the twins talks to Jen during the speed-dating round. 1 6teen-(on your mark, get set... date!)-2010-06-10-0.jpg Cathleen.jpg|Cathleen. Videos SlcMfsuonAg BUhLcmaY28A Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Videos